Lucien Darkflame
'Appearance' Height: 6'5 Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Brown with flecks of green Skin: White with a tan, however, due to the Dark Angel blood in me it tends to look black when it is dark. 'My Story' My name is Lucien Darkflame. I am the son of the dark angel known as Abaddon who is one of the 7 angel brothers who betrayed God, the strongest among them being Lucifer himself. I was raised by an elemental, who was friends with my father when he was a true angel, who taught me how to use my inborn powers. She gave me my name, and a purpose, to defend all life from evil and to try to return honor to my family's name. Since I was 12 I have fought many different beasts and people. I succeeded on every mission given to me until, when I was 16 I faced one of the Great Demons I took a fatal wound to the heart and failed. As I was at deaths door and about to die I was saved by a male wood elf. To this day I still search for him to give him my thanks and to repay him for what he has done for me. I 'About Me ' My dark angel blood gives me many unique gifts. I have the ability to use the unholy flame which burns all things. These flames however will dissipate if they are not in contact with my body or a weapon I carry. I have the ability to fly using black angel wings but I can't support more than my own weight. I have some regenerative abilities but they don't work if I am in contact with any form of light. My two best abilities are my talents in giving powerful enchantments to armor and shields as well as forging weapons designed specifically for one person. How can a weapon be specific to one person you ask? Well the answer is simple, I create them using the power of one's soul making it so only that person can use it's unique powers to its full extent. I have this thing where my eyes begin to glow red when in the presence of a demon or the undead. I am a strong warrior and I prefer to fight with my broadsword Shadowbreaker which is the only heavy weapon I can use one-handed. Never ask me to heal something or use any form of ranged magic. I can't get a ranged spell right for the life of me. Regulus Grimstone Through my various journeys with my fellow members of the ''Order of the Grey Flame ''I have met my trustworthy companion Regulus Grimstone. He is the Ancient of the Basilisks and has sworn his loyalty to me. He is 1250 years old, 3 meters tall, and weighs about 3500 kg. He is a powerful companion and has gained his share of wisdom during his long life. When Regulus was still young (about 1100 years ago) he learned the ways of speech from the dragons. Because Regulus is a basilisk, he is unable to make tangible words using his mouth so in order for him to speak his closest friend, who was a dragon, taught him telepathy enabling him to communicate with others. Also like every other basilisk he has the ability to turn living things to stone by looking in one's eyes. He also has a deadly venom in his claws and teeth that can kill in a minute flat.